AT THE EDGE OF DARKNESS
by DARKKNIGHTZ01
Summary: A man can only get away with so much. With only a slap on the wrist and a few years in a max prison Lotor is back and up to his old with some new tricks. k/A
1. Chapter 1

Edge of Darkness

by

DARK KNIGHTZ

Hi everyone! My name is Kye and this is my first attempt at writing a story. Many of you have received private messages from me praising your work and giving suggestions. I hope that you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. For years I've been a Voltron fan and just recently I have gotten into the comic book version. My version of Voltron is based off the comic book. It is rated M for language and adult situations.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the main characters nor the rights to voltron they belong to WEP, but I do own the story and the other characters.

Chapter 1

That was it! News of Prince Lotor being on Ebb for a press conference announcing his sudden change of heart was enough to drive Commander Keith Kogane over the edge. Out of all the things the Drule Royal did to the people of each and every planet he had raided and destroyed over the years, all he got was a slap on the wrist and two years in a Max prison and now this! The alliance wanted him to give his speech at their annual peace meeting.

"Where the hell are we going?" Lance McClain couldn't help wondering as he followed Keith into the old ships yard behind the castle.

"Well here it is, our transport to Ebb", Keith pointed to the old GTS-10-20.

. "Seriously! Keith are you serious?!"Lance's eyes widen in disbelief as he looked the old Arusan space cruiser over. "you...want me..to fly that way across the galaxy?"

"Well if you don't want to go-"

"No no" the auburn haired man interrupted his best friend. " I'll fly that piece of space shit only on one condition."

"And what's that?" Keith's eyebrow rose curious as to what his friend had to say.

"I'll fly that crap if you pay for the hotel and strippers." McClain flashed a cheeky grin.

"Lance! This is not a social call!" Keith kept a straight face until his Lieutenant's smile faded to a disappointing confused look."as long as you pay for the drinks and dinner."

"Damn, you had me worried for a minute."Lance let out a deep breath.

. "Just remember we're only going to-"

"I know, I know to buy supplies and spy on Lotor." Lance knew his commander well and there was no way in hell he was going to let his friend go alone . The determined look in Keith's eyes made him shiver.

"I'll be glad once Lotor is back in his own galaxy."Keith's dark coffee colored eyes seemed to darken as memories of an broken Allura came to mind. Seeing her blond hair matted down with blood, her soft skin covered with bruises only fueled his anger. The thought of what would have happen if he hadn't made it in time? The thought of her almost loosing her innocence to a monster sicken him.

"Arus to Keith Arus to Keith what going through your head?"Lance snapped Keith out of his daze.

"I just don't believe Lotor has changed"Keith growled low.

"I don't either my man"Lance placed his right hand on Keith's shoulder."soo what did Allura say?"

"What is there for her to say? "he raked his fingers through his coal black military cut hair" She won't be on Ebb so I'm not that worried about her. As long as she behind the walls of the castle I don't give a damn" he's eyes traveled to the castle with it's gold and red banners flying against the deep blue sky.

"Keith you have to let her know something you can't keep her from this."

"I know Lance but not now."he fished a keycard out of the pocket of his black jean" here we leave out in 20:00 hours. I need you to do a systems check on the old bird while I'm in the city tying up loose ends."

"Wait! What loose ends?" Lance was now curious as he watched Keith's retreating back.

"Just what I said! Loose ends " Keith smiles to himself.

ALTEA CITY

The great city of Altea lay two miles west of the Castle of Lions. A city that was once deserted by its people and laid in ruins is now the home to over four thousand people, one of them being Donya SinClair. A beautiful intelligence woman and a renown antique dealer that travels from world to world collecting the most beautiful and unique items she can find to sell in her small shop on Arus.

Her home reflected her own personal flavor, a two story Victorian home that stood out in the middle of all the futuristic homes of down town Altea . As the vintage doorbell rung Her golden topaz eyes lit up as she flung the door open seeing the tall dark and handsome commander of the Voltron force standing before her with a sexy smirk on his face in which she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello beautiful."he presented her with a dozen Gypse red roses.

"Well hello handsome what brings you to my doorstep at four in the evening?"Donya smiled taking the bouquet as she steps aside to let him in. "usually I don't see you until after dinner."

Keith's dark mysterious eyes raked over Donya's sexy hourglass figure to her pouty crimson lips that were beckoning to be kiss. Her long curly raven hair cascaded down her back. Her soft sweet voice was almost hypnotic as she spoke to him. But if it wasn't for her cat like eyes and her soft light blue skin you would have never known that Donya use to be a high duchess of the Drule empire on Doom. She was grateful that the Voltron commander saved her as the pinnacle of the Drule nation crumbled into space dust. Planet Doom was no more than a deserted ball floating through space.

" I only dropped by to inform you that I'll be off world for a few weeks and to see if you need anything" he watched her swaying hips as she lead him through the fairly large sitting room to her den just left of her dining room and kitchenette.

" Oh how nice of you commander"she smiled watching him settle down in the leather wing back chair behind her antique cherry wood desk, that sat in front of a large picture window, framed with deep burgundy drapery.

"I take it that your trip is not a social gathering. So, where are you going?" she leans against the window frame admiring the view of the grand Alfor Mountains and the twinkling lights of the village sitting at its base, .

"Lance and I are going to Ebb for supplies." Keith examined a novel that sat on her desk written in Drule with a blue silk ribbon as a bookmark.

"Right... supplies" Donya gracefully walked over to one of the large bookshelfs and grabbed a thick hard back book with Ebb laws written on the binder."and the fact that Lotor is on Ebb does not interest one bit?" she bites her lip walking back to him" here you go a little light reading."

"This is light reading? "he smirks taking the book from her.

"Just in case you decide to go after Lotor."her right pencil thin eyebrow rose.

"You know me I just want to know what he's up to and get supplies that's all."he takes her wrist and pulls her down onto his lap.

"Really and you expect me to believe that." she snuggled against his hard chest feeling his muscles relax.

" oh ye of little faith" he grinned.

"Enough of this talk about Lotor ." she closed her eyes" read to me please"

She always loved his deep tenor voice it took her mined off her troubles. Just the thought of Prince Lotor finding out l she was alive and on Arus with his greatest foe, curled up in his arms, would surely mean death for her. She would be deemed a traitor to her people and her kingdom. The tone of Keith's voice lowered as he finished the last chapter of her novel they both noticed that a whole hour had passed. To break the silence, Donya decided to ask the one question that had been on her mind for months.

"So tell me commander Kogane does the princess approve of you spending so much time here in town with a Drule woman?"Donya smiled lacing her fingers with his.

As a minute of silence passed between them Keith finally answered her," My personal life does not revolve around Allura" he gently kisses her hand.

"If you say so commander,"she brushed her hair back behind her ear and gave him a soft kiss on the lips."do you have enough time for dinner?"

"Sure, then I have to go before Lance jumps the gun and leaves without me."

Castle of Lions

20:00

"I'm leaving without him! "Lance looked down at his watch."its 8pm on the dot and captain stick in the mud, captain do right..."

"He'll be here McClain just cool your heels a minute," Darrell 'Pidge' Stoker looked up from his digital tablet.

The youngest member of the group moved from one side of the rusty ship to the other doing another check on all systems.

"...captain save a hoe ..."

"I'm right behind you Lance" Keith's voice rung out as he walked through the bay doors carrying two black duffle bags.

"I didn't have any doubts that you would show up on time"Lance grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Pidge how did you get roped into doing his job?" Keith turn his attention towards the tall young man at the hull of the ship.

"Well sir Lance said I could go" Pidge started as he notice McClain's eyes grow wide as he started to wave his hands trying to stop him from talking while Keith wasn't looking. "he said something about escorting some chick into town...

"Oh did he now" the commander folded his arms.

"Yeah and he also said if I did the systems check for him he would make sure I saw some real hot strip-"

"Its really not that important Keith lets get going shall we,"Lance cut in taking Keith's duffle bag and headed up the ramp.

Keith chuckled a move towards the entrance until he heard a soft female voice behind him ask "Is it alright if I go with you guys"

"Keith we...Hot damn,"stopping mid-way down the ramp to collect his own bag, Lance jaws dropped as he watched the blonde beauty with the angelic face and tight body that would have any man begging for her time, walk towards the ship.

"Allura-" Keith turned to face her only to be rendered speechless at the site of the woman in the short tight blue jean skirt and a black tank top with black wedges to match.

"I'd love to see Nanny's face right now."Pidge draped his arm over a very amused Lance shoulder.

"Hell, Nanny probably passed at the sight of her baby dressed like a commoner"Lance snickered.

"Gentlemen please go do a preflight check!" the commander glared back over his shoulder at his two pilots.

"Ok ok you don't have to snap commander"Lance winked at the princess before boarding.

"Before you say no Keith hear me out"Allura walked up the ramp her stormy blue eyes holding his captive."I have a very important meeting with the alliance that I have to attend on Ebb."

"Why would you wait till I'm ready to leave to tell me this?"He watched her walk up the ramp towards him.

. "Because I know how you are Keith. You'll ask me a thousand questions throughout the entire day and before long the whole entire Arusan military will be following us to Ebb for a hour long meeting."Her stormy blue eyes wandered passed him to his Lieutenant standing at the entrance of the ship.

"C'mon Keith you know she's right. Lets just cut the bull and be on our way."Lance gave her a wink."I'll be responsible for..."

"No! I can take care of myself "she cut in glaring up at Keith."I'm not a damn child."

" We know that" Lance grinned.

"Lance!"Keith interrupted as he glared at Allura. " Fine Allura we'll let you come with us but while your there with us you will not go off on your own nor will you under mind my authority, got that?"

" Fine by me " Allura's eyes danced with amusement as she entered the ship.

"Ok now what?" Lance pulled a seething Keith aside.

" I'll tell her that his royal pain in the ass will be attending the meeting"

" Ok I'll be right by your side...ok maybe not right by your side just in case she swings on you for not telling her at first." Lance followed his captain into the ship.

Bukkem City on Ebb

"My sweet beautiful Victoria "the smooth deep voice of his royal majesty the soon to be king of the Drule Empire,Prince Lotor rung out from behind his beloved fiancee as they stood on the balcony of their room. His strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist as they're bodies swayed to the soft jazz music playing from the club below."it's been too long since I've seen such exquisite beauty in my presents."he pressed a soft kiss against her luscious berry red lips. Her soft sexy body gently grinding against his making his hard body respond to hers.

"I've only been gone for a hour my love." Victoria Zarr, the daughter of the Drule prime minister,Kazar,smiled up at her prince.

"I know my love but it's hard for me not to miss you." Lotor brushed her deep red hair from her face as he held her close.

Even tho his words sounded sincere, secretly Lotor's greatest wish was that Victoria was a certain blue eyed blond in his arms.

Oh he could still feel her creamy soft skin against his as he attempted to claim her for himself. Her screams filling his ears as he ripped her clothes off. If only that damn commander hadn't gotten in the way.

"Lotor are you alright?" Victoria's voice brought him out of his daze.

"Yes, I was just going over my speech to the alliance in my head"He smiled.

"I hope everything goes well my love for the sake of our people " she snuggled against his chest.

"I'm sure it will" His mind wandered back to the blond monarch of Arus screaming his name out of lust.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere at the edge of the Dunabar galaxy is a freezing dark planet that sits off on its own. A planet surrounded by dangerous electrical fields and ice rings. Many explorers are kept away from this planet due to the many snowstorms that riddle the surface, except for a small handful that call Ryssa home. Amongst them an old powerless witch and her comatose master.

"Lotor, Lotor did this to you my master." the haggard old woman paced the floor of the cavern she temporarily calls home. "the nerve of that charlatan calling himself the king of Doom!"

With the bit of magic she had left, she conjured up a small looking-glass and within that glass stood the future King speaking with a young male reporter for the Galaxy United.

The more the young prince spoke of his ideas for a change for his world and the galaxy, the more Haggar's stomach turned.

Lotor's topaz eyes glittered as he told the reporter that he no longer wanted a war between the Galaxy Alliance and his world. That he regrets his role in his fathers injustice toward the planets he had captured during his ruthless campaign and that he was only following orders from his king.

"Bastard! How dare he call himself royalty!" Haggar slams her hands down on the slab of granite that posed as her work table. "I can't believe you would lay this at your fathers feet?!"

"And why shouldn't he ?" a female voice rang out from the cavern behind her that housed the lava pits that warmed the caves.

"YOU!" Haggar's black eyes widen in surprise as she faced the tall pink haired woman with fair light blue skin. " what in the hell are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining are anything."

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by for tea." Merla answers sarcastically as she stripped out of her long black fur coat revealing her skin-tight black leather flight suit."and here I am thinking that you would be glad to see me."

"Oh you don't want to know what I'm thinking Queen Merla" Hagar picked up her staff.

" What are you going to do perform a light show for me? " Merla laughed " you see Haggar its dirty little thoughts like the ones you're having that nearly got you killed by me the first time we met."Merla snapped as she held up her hand signaling for her pet Falcore, that was hidden in the shadows."just look at his sharp beak its ready to tear you apart."

"Now now Merla, I was just wondering how did you find us? Believe me it's not that easy to land on Ryssa nor travel its surface."Haggar's eyes narrowed as the gorgeous queen kneeled beside King Zarkon's still form."Why are you here?"

"My dear, that's for me to know and you to find out."Merla's gloved hand traced the bottom lip of the comatose king.

"If King Zarkon knew that you-"

" He would what? " this time Merla spoke to Haggar mind as she glared up at her without speaking a word. "he nor you can harm me. Not even that so called son of his came close to harming me"

Haggar's breathing became labored as Merla took control of her body and mind.

"Wh-what are you doing?"Haggar found herself walking to the edge of a lava pit.

"What if I told you that things aren't what they seem and that everything you have seen and experience isn't real" Merla whispered in her ear as she pushes her forward.

Haggar closes her eyes not wanting to see her fate. She could here Merla in her mind telling her to open her eyes.

Haggar could hardly believe her eyes as she stood looking around the pit off skulls in utter shock. "this has to be a trick!"

"This is no trick old witch"Merla leaned against the cavern wall."did you really think you would have made it to Ryssa alive? I think not my dear. Lotor promised to make me his queen if I made you a Zarkon believe that you where else where."

" And he betrayed you. So why didn't you just use your powers on his royal bitchyness?"

Merla paused before answering the question laid before her. Her cat like eyes seemed to darken. " The woman Lotor is marrying is a relative of mine and she has some how blocked me from his mind. "

"So you turned to me for help. An old powerless witch." Haggar cackled.

" Do you not draw your power from Hex stone that was once attached to your staff?" Merl reached into her coat and pulled out half the stone from her pocket. Merla's pretty blood red lips curved into a vicious smile as Haggar gasped in disbelief. " the other half is hidden in the castle."

" And what do you want in return Merla?" Haggar took the stone.

"Pay back "she smirked as her guards entered the pit to help move Zarkon to a safer place on the other side of the planet.

Meanwhile light years away, on the beautiful planet of Pollux. Princess Romell quickly made her way towards the control room in hopes that she would find Sven. As the double steel doors woosh open four men dressed in high ranking military personnel uniforms stood along with the former voltron pilot and second in command Sven Holgersson.

" Evening gentlemen " the princess of Pollux took her seat at the head of the conference table ."what information did our spies on Doom find out that was so urgent that I was pulled away from a conference call with Bandor?

Sven stood passing five photos to Romelle before he spoke. His dark chocolate eyes scanned the room until they locked on Romelles sapphire blue eyes.

"0:23 hundred Doom time, our spies spotted a caravan leaving the caves known as the pit of skulls."he turned to the screen behind him and a image off three transports appear."with in the first transport there are three guards and the woman named Merla. The second transport ten to twenty heavily armed men the last one...is a covered transport so its possible that it may some sort of weaponry that they want to keep under wraps."

"Are someone"the blond princess looked over each of the five photos given to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh how sweet it was for Cassey Tattum to be at the center of attention as the date of the Crown Prince of Pollux, at a ball thrown in his honor on Fathios. The dancing and the long romantic stroll through the garden was nice.

But nothing could prepare her for what was to come once they returned to the their ship. Heaven was the only word she could use to describe the end of a perfect night. Cassey's plump dark red lips parted in pleasure as a lusty moan escaped. Her soft dainty hands explored her lovers hard muscular body. A body that she knew better than her own curvy voluptuous caramel body.

Her chocolate brown eyes shyly gazed up into his dark emerald greens as he slowly entered her warm velvety heat making her dig her long blood red nails into his back. His deep voice made her shiver as he whispered her name against her ear. The heat generated from her silky cocoa brown skin turned him on even more as he made her wrap her long shapely legs around his waist.

"Gods yes!" she whimpered arching her body harder against his.

"My sweet angel there are no ranks amongst us"He grasp her wrist holding her arms above her head as he thrust harder "can't nothing ruin this moment my sweet Cassey." his fingers laced with hers as he drove himself deeper into her heat making the queen size bed hit the walls. Lucky for them the thick steel walls of the Polluxian Flagship where sound proof.

"Nothing my love "he growled as her silk walls clinched around his manhood making him gasp.

"Bandor!" a females voice rung out from across the room from communications panel on the wall.

"Except that,"Bandor's deep green eyes widen as Romelle's voice called his name again."dammit I must have left the channel open."

"I'd say you did" Cassey blushed deeply as her brown eyes gazed up into his.

"Maybe if we stay quiet she'll go away" Bandor grinned rolling off her grabbing his blue robe.

"I heard that!"Romelle called to her brother.

Cass giggled as she watched him walk across the room to the sleek black desk in front of a large window with planet Fathois behind him. With a loud sigh he flicks the switch to the monitor seeing the glaring blond in front of him with Sven behind her trying hard not to laugh at the embarrassed princess.

"Do you know what time it is here?" Bandor raked his fingers through his thick red hair.

"Eight thirty in the evening way to early to be in bed" Romelle answered.

"It's never too early to be in bed"Sven cracked a smile as Romelle whirled around hitting him in the arm.

"Who told you to co-sign?"

"Sven has a point sis."Bandor smiled at his beautiful bed-mate as she dressed to leave to give them privacy."but not to be rude but I have to cut your little love taps short because my guest is still here."

Romelle's pencil thin eyebrows went up in curiosity as she faced her brother.

"Oh really ?" She folded her arms.

"Really"Bandor held out his hand towards Cassey and with a sexy smile she walked over to the prince taking his hand.

Romelle was taken aback as the tall beautiful ebony woman in a gorgeous gold A-line dress, her gold sparkling shoes in hand.

"Good evening your highness." she smiled doing a small curtsy out of respect for the princess.

"Good evening Lt. Tattum " Romelle smile recognizing the young woman her brother had always held in his heart since they were little kids."I hope you enjoyed the ball tonight. I really wished I could have made it ."

Cassey shyly smiled as the dark haired man behind Romelle rolled his eyes then interrupted. "Our little meeting shouldn't take no longer than fifteen minutes." he smiled and winked at her.

Romelle's eyes narrow as she realized that Sven cut her off before she asked anymore questions about the ball.

"Goodnight sire"Cassey smiled kissing Bandors cheek and nods toward the screen.

"Goodnight "he smiled watching her hips sway as she walked to the door. She stopped at the double steel doors and looked back at him then she was gone.

Sven cleared his throat getting Bander's attention.

"Ok Sven what did your guy find out on Doom" he turned to the screen.

"I'll put the photos upon the screen" Romelle arranged the photos on the scanner."As you can see from there are three mobile units leaving the slave pits. At first we thought it might have been some sort of weaponry."

"Once the three units arrived ay their destination, we found out that the cargo they were carrying was non other than King Zarkon"Sven continued as Romelle scanned the photos.

"Damn so the old bastard is still alive" Bandor sighed clicking through the photos.

"So far King Zarkon isn't a threat to us as long as he's in a coma but Lotor on the other hand that's a different story. My man inside the Drule council informed me that they were told that Zarkon had died in a explosion aboard a Drule command ship heading to vecter 7"with a few strokes of the key board Sven pulled up the report Lotor turned in to the council.

"So he convinced them that daddy is dead and that he should be appointed the new king." Bandor sat back in his chair rubbing his eyes. "I wonder how long it'll take him to attack."

"It wouldn't be in his best interest to attack Bandor."Sven bought up the evening galaxy news feed of Lotor's interview. " especially if he's trying to convince the Galaxy Alliance he has changed and wants to "business". "

" Bullshit!"the young prince shook his head.

"That's what I said"Sven sighed.

...

Drule Council Headquarters

"Commander Hazar I'm finding all of this very fascinating." Councilman Quezer chuckled as he watched the telecast.

"I myself call this a total disgrace to the Drule empire." Hazar growled leaning on the dark wood desk as they listen to Lotor's speech.

"And this is who we chose to represent the Drule Empire. Hell Cossack couldn't have done a better job" The heavy set Drule laughed.

'And your a bigger idiot than he is.'Hazar thought to himself as he crossed his arms watching the news.

""At least his ability to act like a prince has kicked in." Quezar chuckled.

" That's not hard for him to act like a royal jackass."Hazars eyes darkened as he watched the smiling young lady beside Lotor." I need to establish contact with a important associate of mind."

"Anyone I know commander?" Quezar turned his attention to Hazar as he headed for the door.

"No"Hazer didn't bother to turn around as he walked to the door.

"Fine be that way"Quezar leaned back in his chair putting his feet up on the desk.

'Fat bastard ' Hazer thought to himself as he walked down the hall his two bodyguards falling in step behind. "Gibbs I want you to establish contact with my daughter on Ebb and have it patched through to my private quarters on Viceroy."

" Yes sir"Gibbs turned down the opposite hall heading to the communications room.

"Dollen find Dorma and send her to Vector 8. Tell her to contact me once she arrive, I want to know if everything is going accordingly"Hazar glanced at the officer as they walked.

"Yes sir"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It had only been a half hour into the trip and Lance Mc Clan had already managed to blow two ion crystals.

"I really want know how the hell did you manage to blow not one but two ion crystals" Pidge climbed down into the ships hull.

"This is a old piece of shit." Lance climbed down after him.

"It was flying fine before you got your hands on it."the young 20 year old growled looking back over his shoulder."I clearly said Lance don't do over warp 3 because we dont know how the CRYSTALS will hold up!"

"I knew we should have taken the lions!" the auburn haired man mumbled.

"Then Lotor would've know we were coming,"Keith answered from above them."and that's the last thing I want."

"Have you told Allura?"Lance asked as he reached up to grab the replacement ion crystals from his commander.

Keith started to answer the question until he heard a sweet soft voice behind him ask "Tell me what?"

The blond Beauty smiles as Keith faces her. His deep brown eyes darken even more as he curses under his breath.

" It's about Lotor" Keith answered watching her body language, noticing her smile fade.

"Keith before you go on" Allura wrapped her arms about her. "I have already been informed by Coram that Lotor is on Ebb. Please don't worry about me. "


End file.
